Ramona's Blanket Adventure
by Giovannigo
Summary: When Linus's blanket get's stolen, Ramona Quimby and Lucy Van Pelt go on an adventure to find it. This adventure includes Charlie Brown's dad as Inspector Gadget, a train trip, dumpster diving, humor, bus trip, computer camp, real movie references, Woodstock, flying, and more! It is all loosely based on a computer game called, "The Peanuts: Where's the Blanket Charlie Brown?".
1. Chapter 1: Charlie Brown's Idea

It all started out as a normal morning in Miami. The Quimby house was a quiet as usual. Except for the fact the Beezus would soon be on her way with Henry Huggins to get on a train to Broward County. They were going to visit his uncle Jonathan there.

At the Brown residence, it was different… Sally Brown was packing up for a bus that was going to take her to a computer camp for the summer. Charlie Brown as working on a model airplane in his bedroom. His dad was at the police station in his office as normal. It was around 7:30am in the morning… Suddenly Linus Van Pelt barged into Charlie's room with his blue security blanket.

He said in a panicking voice, "Charlie Brown, I need your help! My grandmother's coming to visit, and she hates my blanket! What should I do?" Charlie stood up and said, "Just hide it!" Linus said back, "You don't know my grandmother! She'll find my blanket no matter where I put it!" Charlie thought for a moment and said, "How about you leave it here? It'll be safe with me until your grandmother leaves!" Linus hesitated and said, "Well…alright! But don't let anything happen to it!" so he gave it to Charlie Brown and left the house fast…


	2. Chapter 2: A Favor for Lucy

Charlie Brown suddenly remembered that he had planned to go see a movie. So he went downstairs, found the movie ticket he purchased online, and got changed for the movie. Soon Charlie Brown had to go to the bathroom. So he placed the blanket on his desk and walked out of his room. 5 minutes later he walked out and saw sally Brown exit the upstairs hallway.

Sally then said, "My bus is here big brother! I'm off to computer camp!" so he hugged Sally and she walked outside and boarded the bus. As the bus drove away, Charlie looked and found his cell phone charging in the living room. He took it, went outside, locked the door, left the key under the porch rug and, hopped on his bike. He then cycled 20 blocks to the "Regal Cinema 16 Plaza" complex. He then made a phone call to Lucy. She answered, "Hi Charlie Brown, how's your blockhead father?" Charlie said, "How dare you insult him!" Lucy said, "Well he IS a blockhead! He's super here robot-cop and I'm just a little girl! What do you want?"

Charlie said, "Can you do me a favor and go over to my house and feed Snoopy? I forgot to feed him and I'm on my way to the movies. Oh, and I'm watching over Linus's security blanket, so just make sure its still there!" Lucy said, "Oh alright! I'll do it! It's in your room?" Charlie walked up to the movie theater's lobby entrance door and said, "Yep, and its clean too!" so he hung up and went inside to buy some snacks for the movie. He was going to see, "A Series of Unfortunate Events: 3-D"… then he would take a bus to "Denny's" for lunch! After lunch we was going to take a bus back to the theater, get his bike, and go to the library.


	3. Chapter 3: A Phone Call

Meanwhile back at the Quimby house, Ramona was watching TV in the living room. Her sister Beezus was in her room packing up for her trip. Suddenly, "RING! RING!" the phone rang. Ramona picked it up and said, "Hello?" Lucy answered, "Ramona, its Lucy! I need help!" Ramona stood up and asked, "Where are you?" Lucy said, "I'm at Charlie Brown's house! I fed Snoopy for him and went to check on Linus's blanket and…"

Ramona interrupted and said, "Whoa…Linus's blanket? What's going on?" Lucy told Ramona all about the phone call, and Linus's grandmother situation!" Lucy then said, "But now it's' gone! Someone must've stolen it!" Ramona asked, "Want me to come over? There's a good chance that we can find it before Charlie gets back!" Lucy said, "Yeah, that's good idea! Bring some money in case we need it!" Ramona asked, "What does money have to do with finding a security blanket?" Lucy said, "You never know what situation we come across that needs money! I just want to be prepared!" Ramona said, "Okay, I'll be right over!"

Ramona turned off the TV went upstairs to her bedroom and opened up her small piggy bank. Inside were ten 20$ bills, five 10$ bills, twenty 5$ bills, and only one 100$ bill! She took it all and placed it into a pink wallet! She had a total of 450 dollars! Then she got dressed found her house keys and put them into her pocket. Finally she got her cell phone and turned it on! She then left her house and walked 14 whole blocks to Charlie Brown's house…


	4. Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins

10 minutes later, Ramona arrived at Charlie Brown's house. She walked in through the backyard. Snoopy was sound asleep on top of his doghouse, as usual! She entered the house through the backdoor and called out, "Lucy, I'm here! Where are you?" Lucy came in and said, "I'm right here! Follow me!" Ramona did and Lucy then said, "If we don't my brother's blanket before his grandma leaves, I'll never hear the end of it!" So Ramona and Lucy looked all over Charlie Brown's room!

Lucy looked through the dresser drawers full of underpants, socks, and other items like waist belts, neckties, a fancy top hat, a red baseball cap, and a bathing suit. Ramona looked in his closet and just found shirts, pants, shoes, a school book bag, some winter jackets, a baseball bat, some extra pillowcases, a tennis racquet, and some bed sheets in a plastic package. 10 minutes later Lucy complained, "That's it! I quit! I'm tired of looking through Charlie's…" Ramona suddenly interrupted and said, "Hey Lucy, I found something!" Lucy walked to Ramona and asked, "Ramona, what is it? What did you find? Is it the blanket? Please say…" Ramona smiled and said, "Nope…this!" she held up for Lucy to see. It was a "Miami Dade Education" library card!

On it was the name Sally Brown! Lucy asked, "Where did you find it Ramona?" Ramona said, "Under Charlie's work desk! She must've had on her and unknowingly dropped it!" Lucy's face lit up and said, "SO THAT'S who stole the blanket! Sally Brown! All we have to do is call Sally and…" Ramona lit up and said, "Lucy, we can't do that!" Lucy frowned and said, "Why? We have the only clue…" Ramona said, "Sally doesn't have a cell phone! Her crazy grandfather snatched it and broke it! Remember the Grandparents Day party Mr. Brown threw. The one before the whole robotic-transformation emergency surgery and Dr. Claw and…" Lucy said, "Oh…well this is not good! We need to somehow find out where Sally is and get the blanket back and…"

suddenly, "RING! RING!" the house phone in the living room rang! Ramona and Lucy ran downstairs and walked into the Brown family's living room! Ramona picked it and replied, "Hello?" the voice on the other end said, "Hello, this is John Brown and…wait a minute! Ramona Quimby, is that you?" Ramona froze and then said, "Yeah…hi Mr. Brown!"

John said, "I called to check on Charlie Brown. Is he there?" Lucy grabbed the receiver and said, "No, he called me and told me that he went to the movie theater!" John said, "Okay…well that's good to know!" Ramona then took the receiver and said, "Where's Sally Brown?" John said, "She's at computer camp this summer! What do you need to know about her for?"

Ramona said, "It's a long story, but we need to know!" John said, "Okay then…the name of the camp is Camp Computer World! That's all I know! It's the only camp with that name in the United States!" Lucy took out a flash card from a desk and wrote the name down. Ramona then said, "Okay, bye Mr. Brown!" John said, "Okay…bye!" so he hung up and Ramona said, "Great! All we need to do now, is go online and find out where the camp is!" Lucy said, "Yes! Then we'll find Sally, retrieve Linus's blanket, and place it back before Charlie or his dad get back!" so that's when Lucy walked into John's room and turned on his computer. She then let Ramona sit down on a chair and look up the camp…5 minutes of Internet searching later, Ramona announced to Lucy, "Well Lucy I found the camp's location!"

Lucy said, "GREAT! Where is it?" Ramona looked at Lucy and said, "It's in West Palm Beach! Only 250 miles away!" Lucy said in shock," WHAT? NO WAY! I'm walking 250 miles! Forget it! It's too far for us!" Ramona then opened up another tab she had been looking at, smiled at Lucy, and said, "Who said anything about walking?"

she then showed Lucy the other tab! It was titled, " "! Ramona said, "We're going to take the train! All by ourselves…" Lucy froze and then said, "We don't have any money!" Ramona said, "I do! I just took a look at the round-trip prices and it's a total of 200 dollars! I have the money right here in my wallet!" Lucy said, "How long is the trip?" Ramona said, "About 90 minutes there and 90 minutes back!" Lucy said, "Okay…I guess it time for a blanket adventure!" so they erased the computer history and left Charlie's home!


	5. Chapter 5: Boarding the Train

20 minutes later, a public bus pulled up to the doors of the, "Miami Dade Train Station"…Ramona, Lucy, and 12 other passengers stepped off the bus. Ramona and Lucy walked inside the train station. Ramona did not notice Beezus and Henry walking outside the building onto the waiting platform…

Ramona and Lucy ran up to the ticket booth and said to the man, "Sir, we'd like 2 round-trip tickets to West Palm Beach!" the man looked on his computer and said, "Yes…there is a train leaving in 30 minutes. Would you like a commuter seat or a sleeper cabin? The prices are the same!" Ramona said, "A sleeper cabin please!" so the man printed the 2 round-trip tickets and said, "That will be 200 dollars in total!" So Ramona took out her wallet and opened it up.

She pulled out the only 100$ bill, and five 20$ bills. She handed them to the man, and the ticket booth man gladly handed Ramona the 2 round-trip tickets. They walked away from the booth and went into the waiting area reserved for sleeper car passengers! Using 1 dollar each, Ramona and Lucy went to a vending machine. Lucy got a "Twix" bar and Ramona got a "Kit-Kat" bar.

25 minutes later, an announcement came over the intercom saying, "Attention all travelers, train #A32 to Wes Palm Beach is leaving in 5 minutes! All confirmed passengers with boarding passes, please proceed to boarding platform 8 for departure!" so Ramona and Lucy got up and walked outside to the train's sleeper car. They did not know that Beezus and her friend Henry had already boarded the same train 10 minutes ago! Once they stepped onboard, Ramona and Lucy found their cabin.

It was sleeper cabin #A41. Inside were 2 wall-bunk beds, a small sofa, a sink, a toilet, a shower nozzle (practically the whole small bathroom), a pullout table, a mirror, a small TV set, a small radio, an alarm clock, a small closet, a small shoe compartment, a small cupboard, a supply of 6 drinking glasses, a rack for luggage, a nice big window, and an air conditioning control system!

Just as Ramona was about go step inside, she heard a familiar voice say, "So Henry, what's out cabin number?" the other voice replied, "It's…cabin #A42…right around this corner!" it was Beezus and Henry! Ramona quickly got inside and, "BAM!" slammed the cabin door shut! Then, "CLICK!" she locked up the latch! Lucy asked, "Ramona, what's wrong?"

Ramona said, "It's my teenage sister Beezus. I forgot that she's going with her friend Henry Huggins to Broward County today!" Lucy got scared and asked, "What are we going to do?" Ramona answered "Well, I've been on the Turnpike before…we probably stop at Broward so when Beezus gets off, she'll never know! Then we can be happy as a clam!" Lucy smiled, and said; "Looks like for 30 minutes of the journey or so, we'll have to stay inside the cabin until we make a stop at Broward County!" so then 5 minutes later, "DING! HONK! HONK!"

The conductor yelled, "All aboard! Train's leaving! No further boarding! Goodbye Miami!" and so, "SCREECH!" the train slowly moved out of the station… 10 more minutes later, "KNOCK! KNOCK!" someone was at the door. Ramona slowly opened the door. It was a male ticket checker. He said, "Tickets please!" Ramona handed the man the 2 round-trip tickets. He then took out a metal hole puncher clip from his pocket and, "CHIP!" poked a small hole on one-half of each paper ticket.

Then he handed them both back to Ramona and said, "Enjoy the trip!" he walked down the hallway and Ramona closed up the cabin door!


	6. Chapter 6: Stopping at Broward County

30 minutes later, "SCREECH!" the train made a full stop at Broward County. The doors on the right side of the train opened up and most passengers got off. Beezus and Henry exited their cabin and walked down the sleeper car's very narrow hallway. Suddenly, Beezus heard Ramona's voice say, "Good, Broward County. This is where my sister gets off!"

Beezus stopped and put her hear against the door to listen more, but an old lady said from behind Beezus, "Hey Missy, move it along! I've got places to be!" So Beezus left the sleeper car, stepped off the train and met up with Henry at valet parking area. Beezus said, "Henry, I thought I heard my sister Ramona on the train!" Henry said, "But that's not possible She's at home, isn't she?"

Beezus said, "I don't know…she can be defiant sometimes, and…" Henry interrupted and said, "Beezus, you're probably imagining that Ramona is on the train! Maybe you WANT her to be here! Are you homesick or something?" Beezus thought for a moment and said, "Yeah…you're right Henry! I' am a little homesick…" suddenly, "SCREECH!" a red open-topped convertible pulled up by Henry and Beezus. The driver was Henry's uncle, Jonathan!

He looked at Henry and said, "Henry, it's nice to see you again! Is this your friend?" Henry nodded and said," Yep! This is my friend Beezus Quimby!" Henry placed their luggage in the car's backseat and they both got seated, Beezus sat down in the front seat next to Jonathan. Henry sat down in the only backseat left in back. Then… "VEROOM!"

Jonathan drove the car out of the valet parking area of the "Broward County Train Station". Back on the train, the conductor yelled out once again, "All aboard, we're leaving! No further boarding!" and with that, the doors closed up, and the train slowly coasted out of the station…


	7. Chapter 7: Lunchtime

20 minutes later, Ramona and Lucy were hungry. It was now 11:30pm. Lucy picked up a telephone by the soft sofa and dialed the number for cabin-room service. While the tone rang, Lucy found a menu on top of the high bunk-wall bed. The operator answered, "Hello? Cabin service, can I help you?" Lucy said, "Hi, this is cabin #A41. I'd like some grape juice to drink. To eat, I'll have a hamburger, French fires, a small Caesar salad, and a slice of apple pie a-la-mode! The ice cream scoop flavor must be vanilla please!" the operator said, "Okay…will there be anything else?"

Ramona took the phone and said, "Yes, I'll have a glass of chocolate milk, a nice personal cheese pizza, some sweet potato fries, a small bowl of carrot sticks, and 2 slices of chocolate mousse cake!" the operator said, "okay…that's a total of $24.75!" so Lucy hung up and Ramona turned on the TV. On "ABC Family" a movie titled, "A Series of Unfortunate Events" was on! 10 minutes later, "KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" there was another knock on the cabin door. Lucy opened it up. It was a male cabin food waiter! He carried in the food and said, "Alright, that will be $24.75!" so Ramona gave him 25 dollars. The waiter gave Ramona back $1.25 as her change!

He then left the cabin and closed the door behind him. In just 10 more minutes, Ramona and Lucy ate their entire lunches! Ramona then said, "That was delicious! Let's leave the dishes in here." Lucy agreed and said, "Yeah, a worker will probably come in her later and clear the cabin of the empty dishes!" so they stacked up the dishes and placed them both onto the small sofa…


	8. Chapter 8: A Bus Ride

30 minutes later, the train, "SCREECH!" finally pulled up at the "West Palm Beach Union Station". The doors opened up and soon every single passenger was stepping off the train. When Ramona steeped off with Lucy, she said, "Well, we got to West Palm Beach! How are going to get to this camp?" Lucy said, "Maybe we'll take a taxicab!"

Ramona shook her head and said, "No…we can't! It's too expensive! We need something reliable and inexpensive!" Lucy thought for a moment, and said, "How about a public bus? It's all I can think of!" Lucy walked inside the station with Ramona and said, "Well…yeah good idea! We just need to be back here by 2:00pm. That's when the return train to Miami leaves!" so they walked outside the station and found a bus stop. It was now 12:00p.

10 minutes later, "SCREECH!" a bus pulled up. Ramona and Lucy got on and paid their fare for a ride. The bus took about 15 minutes to finally reach the building that said, "Camp Computer World" on the entrance! Ramona said, "Lucy, we're here! Let's go find Sally and get that blanket back!" so they stepped off the bus. It was now 12:30pm. Lucy and Ramona walked inside the computer camp building…


	9. Chapter 9: The Unsuccessful Serious Talk

Once inside the building, Ramona and Lucy ran up to the camp office information desk. The lady working on a typewriter looked up and said, "Hello, can I help you?" Ramona said, "Yes…my friend and I are looking for Sally Brown!" The lady went on her computer, looked up some information and said, "Ah yes…Sally Brown is currently inside the lunch room! It's in the mess hall, outside the back door! Here's 2 visitor passes!" she handed Ramona and Lucy each a visitor sticker pass.

Ramona stuck it onto her shirt as well as Lucy. Then the lady said, "Have a nice day!" so Ramona and Lucy ran down the hallway, and out the back door to the mess hall. Ramona and Lucy were eager to end the "Great Blanket Adventure" for good! They thought that they would force Sally to give it to them, and they would both go home to Miami, happy as a clam! Once inside the mess hall, Ramona spotted Sally finishing up a sandwich.

She pointed in Sally's direction and said, "Lucy, there she is! Sally Brown, you're going down!" Lucy rolled up her selves and said, "Time to end this blanket journey once in for all!" Ramona put her arm back down again! The whole room was full of cooks in the kitchen making camp food, kids eating up, and counselors having conversations with troubled students and other staff members.

They both walked up to Sally. Sally looked up from her lunch and said, "RAMONA! LUCY! What are you two doing here?" Lucy said, "Never mind that! We need Linus's blanket back!" Ramona said, "We know you took it from Charlie Brown's room! Give to us right now!" Sally said, "Yes I did take the blanket, but it's not here!" Ramona got mad and asked, "Where is it? Confess!" Sally said, "I just shipped it off via package 2 hours ago!" Lucy said, "WHAT?"

Sally said, "Allow me to explain! I before I got on the bus, I went to the Charlie's room to see it one last time! Then I noticed my Sweet Baboo's blanket on Charlie's desk! SO I remembered Linus's home address, and asked an office worker to place in a package for delivery! And that's when the UPS delivery truck came over and took it away! I thought that by mailing it to him after I arrived at computer camp, would make him love me and…" Ramona interrupted and said, "We've heard enough!" Lucy said, "We came all the way here by train for nothing? Which package company did you send it away by?" Sally said, "UPS Express! A really fast company! I know that my Sweet Baboo will…"

Ramona suddenly yelled, "HE'S NOT YOUR SWEET BABOO!" that's when everyone in the room froze and looked over at Ramona! Lucy said, "Oops! Uh…sorry about that everyone! Just go back to your business!" so everyone did and Ramona said to sally, "Bye Sally!" and with that, Ramona and Lucy walked out of the mess hall and back outside and into the front office entrance building! Ramona said, "I can't believe we came all the West Palm Beach and we still haven't got Linus's blanket back!" Lucy said, "Yeah, I thought this would be a snap!" Ramona said, "Well, even though our Blanket Adventure is still going strong, we have more information now!" Lucy thought about it and said, "Yeah…we can go to the UPS post office in Miami and retrieve it!" So Ramona and Lucy stepped onto another bus and took it back to the "West Palm Beach Union Station" once there, Ramona and Lucy boarded the return train back to Miami.

30 minutes into the trip, they had the other round-trip part of the ticket hole-punched by a ticket inspector. They both got another sleeper cabin, just like the one to West Palm Beach! 1 hour later, it was now 1:45pm, the train finally, "SCREECH!" stopped back at the "Miami Dade Train Station" the doors opened up and Ramona Lucy stepped off along with all of the other passengers…


	10. Chapter 10: Post Office Trouble

20 minutes later, Ramona and Lucy arrived at the "UPS Post Officer" building by Miracle Mile Road. It wasn't crowded at all inside so Ramona and Lucy were the only one's inside. Once inside, they went up to a counter and said, "Hello sir, can you help us?" the information manager said, "I'll see what I can do. What's the problem?" Ramona asked, "We need to retrieve a package. It was on its way to…uh…um…I think…Lucy, what's Linus's address again? I forgot it!"

Lucy said, "Linus's house. 10200 NW 225th Street! House #746!" the manager wrote down the address on a sheet of paper and said, "Do you know that contents inside by any chance?" Ramona answered, "Yes, a light-blue security blanket!" the manager tried not to laugh as wrote that little piece of information. Then he said, I'll check the computer and see what I can do about it…" so the manager walked into a door leading to the backroom.

Meanwhile Charlie Brown left the movie theater, and took his bike down to the library. He had to return some books and he wanted to get some new ones! Back at the "UPS Post Office", the manager came out the backroom. He wasn't holding a package but instead, another piece of paper. He went up to the counter and said, "I'm sorry, but address is wrong and the package was already delivered!" Ramona said, "WHAT? What do you mean address is wrong? We got it right!"

the manager shook his head and said, "It was delivered to 10000 SW 224th Street, house #674!" Lucy said, "Okay…how do we get there?" the manager said, "I don't know…I haven't been there before! But the delivery person did tell me that he heard a Beethoven tune on the piano inside. He could hear it and…" Lucy's face lit up and said, "There's only one person I know who would play the piano… Schroeder!"

Ramona said, "He's got the blanket! Let's go Lucy!" so they said, "Thank you sir!" wrote down the address, and walked outside! As they waited for a bus, Ramona asked, "How could Sally get the address wrong?" Lucy said, "Sally was never that good at math! Remember how she would always get a C- on tests?" Ramona laughed and said, "Yeah, it was always funny! She must've got the numbers mixed up!" that's when, "SCREECH!" another bus pulled up. Ramona and Lucy stepped onboard and paid the bus fare. 45 minutes later, the bus arrived by Schroeder's house. So then Ramona and Lucy stepped off…


	11. Chapter 11: Found at Last NOT!

Ramona and Lucy walked up to the front door and, "KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" knocked on it. Schroeder got up from his piano and opened up the door. He smiled and said, "Ramona! Lucy! Good to see you both! Come in!" so they walked in through the door. Lucy said, "Schroeder, did you by any chance receive a package in the mail?" Schroeder said, "Yes…as ac matter of fact, I did!" Ramona said, "Great! Where is it?" Schroeder said, "It's in the living room on the sofa. Why do you ask?" Ramona walked into the living room and said, "It's a long story but we know that it's Linus's blanket!" Lucy opened it up, and there it was! Right in front of them, Linus's light-blue security blanket!

They found it at last! Finally the "Great Blanket Adventure" was all over! They placed the blanket back into the package and taped it up. Lucy then said," There, now nothing bad can happen to it during transport to Charlie's house!" Schroeder said, "Okay, well I'll get back to my piano! Help yourselves to the TV set if you want!" Lucy and Ramona left the package on the living room table and turned on the TV. They wanted a break from the blanket adventure. Charlie Brown was now at an ice cream parlor with his dad! Schroeder closed the living room door and went back to his piano…1 hour later Schroeder's mother came home! Ramona and Lucy were sitting on the sofa watching a movie called, "A Series of Unfortunate Events". It was the evil wedding play idea scene.

Lucy said, "I just don't get it! Why can't Count Olaf just get a job to make some money?" Ramona said, "I know, right? A staged wedding that's really a legal one doesn't do much but get you a wife! Doesn't Count Olaf understand that?" Schroeder's mother suddenly came into the room and said, "Oh, hello Ramona! Hello Lucy! Would you girls like some ice cream?" Lucy said, "Sure, I love ice cream!" Ramona said, "I love it too! Count me in!" so Lucy turned off the TV and they both got up from the sofa. They left the closed up package on the living room table as they opened the door and entered the dinning room. Schroeder was still playing a Beethoven tune on his new piano.

His old one got burned to ashes in a fire on the last day of school! While Ramona sat down, Schroeder's mother called out from the kitchen, "Ramona, I have vanilla and chocolate ice cream! Which flavor do you want?" Ramona called out, "4 scoops of chocolate please! With whipped cream and sprinkles!" Lucy called out, "I'll have 2 scoops of vanilla with peanuts on top!" so 2 minutes later, Schroeder's mother came into the dining room, holding 2 different bowls of ice cream in her hand. She handed Ramona and Lucy their bowls of ice cream with a spoon in each bowl.

Then she went off into the living room…5 minutes later, Ramona and Lucy finished their ice cream. They walked into the living room just as Schroeder's mother walked out the front door and got into her car. Lucy walked over to the table… the package was gone! Ramona saw nothing and said, "Where's the package? It was just lying here!" They looked all over the living room, but they still couldn't find it! They looked under the sofa, in the bookcases, and even under the rug! No package anywhere! Lucy angrily stormed out and said to Schroeder, "It's gone! It's all gone!" Schroeder stopped playing his piano, smiled and said, "Well Lucy, it looks like someone took the package and blanket AWAY from you!" Lucy argued, "Well, that's not fair! I always get what I want! And NOW, I WANT THE BLANKET!" Schroeder said calmly, "Fine, let's think logically…who could've taken it from you?" Lucy said sarcastically, "I have no idea…maybe Beethoven!"

Schroeder said, "First of all: he's dead! Second of all: Think! Who was the last one in the living room?" Ramona thought really hard, as well as Lucy did! Schroeder said, "Wait I have an idea…my mother! She was the last one in there!" Lucy said, "Good! Where did she go?" Schroeder said, "She went to Publix on US 1 NE 234th Street!" Ramona said, "Thanks for the information Schroeder! Come one Lucy! It looks like the Great Blanket Adventure is back on again!" Lucy walked out the front door with Ramona and mumbled, "I wish it wasn't…"


	12. Chapter 12: Arrival at Publix

Meanwhile in the "Publix" parking lot, Schroeder's mother's car was pulling up into a nice shady spot. She took a tapped up brown box out of her huge purse and said, "Finally, my new sweater! Time to try it on!" she opened the package and pulled out a light-blue blanket! She said, "This is NOT what I ordered! I can't return it so…I guess…I'll throw it away in the dumpster!" so she exited her car and walked up to the huge green metal dumpster labeled, "Miami Dade Landfill Inc."…

It was another 10 minute bus trip, and ANOTHER bus fare to arrive at the exact "Publix" location. Once inside, they could see Schroeder's mother in the aisle with milks, cheeses, and yogurts. They ran past the cash registers but suddenly, "BOOM! CRASH! TAP! KABOOM! BAM!" Lucy's dress accidentally pulled over a metal display holding 100 cans of, "Spaghetti O's"

They rolled all over the floor! 2 old men, and a 4-year-old girl tripped over them! The sales manager came up to Lucy and said, "What kind of a stunt was that missy? Crashing my canned pasta all over the floor? Its not funny!" Lucy said with fear, "It was an accident sir!" The manager said, "Well, you and your friend are going to pick them up and restack them, NOW!"

So for 30 minutes, Ramona and Lucy had to waste their time picking up the cans and restacking them into a huge cone-pyramid. Once that was done, they suddenly ran over to Schroeder's mother in the bakery section! Lucy said, "Ma'am did you by any chance come across a package or a blue blanket?"

Schroeder's mother thought for a moment and said, "OH, that blanket! I didn't know that you two were looking for it! I was so upset that it wasn't the sweater I ordered, that I just threw it away…" Ramona yelled, "WHAT?" Schroeder's mother said, "Yes…in the green dumpster in the parking lot and…" that's when without saying goodbye, ran out of the store and ran over to the green dumpster…


	13. Chapter 13: A Dirty Dumpster Dive

Ramona and Lucy wasted no time as they both carefully stepped down into the dumpster and rummaged through the dirty trash! Lucy ended up getting a rotten banana peel in her hair, and Ramona got some eggshells in her hair! 40 minutes later, they both gave up looking through the trash! They both crawled up and out all smelly and dirty than ever before! Lucy said, "I can't believe that we were THIS close and now we'll never get the blanket back!"

Ramona said, "I can't believe it either! I'm so tired! We've been from Miami, to West Pam Beach, to the UPS post office, to Schroeder's house, to HERE! And there was no blanket in the bin…" suddenly Snoopy ran up to them and began signing stuff in sign language! Lucy said, "Ramona, it's snoopy! He's trying to say something!" Ramona translated Snoopy's signs and said, "He's saying that Woodstock took the blanket and is keeping up in that tree!"

They both looked up and found a tree just above the dumpster. Snoopy then spun his black ear around, and around like a helicopter! He suddenly lifted himself off the ground! Woodstock sounded, "Tweet! Tweet!" as Snoopy flew up to Woodstock's nest. For 5 minutes, Snoopy and Woodstock argued in a language that humans couldn't understand!

Then Snoopy safely came back down, proudly holding the blue blanket! The "Great Blanket Adventure" was now over! It was all over a Snoopy soared back into the sky and flew back to his doghouse. Ramona and Lucy walked out of the parking lot to go home…


	14. Chapter 14: The End

30 minutes later, Ramona and Lucy ran back to Charlie Brown's house. They snuck in through the back door. Lucy whispered, "Okay, the coast is clear!" so they entered the house and went up stairs to Charlie's bedroom. Ramona placed Sally's library card back into her room and Lucy placed the blanket back onto Charlie's desk in his own bedroom. Ramona and Lucy went downstairs and stopped right by the living room. Ramona said, "Well Lucy, it's all over! This adventure was…amazing! You are such a good friend!"

Lucy said, "You too! I'll never forget this day!" suddenly, they both heard the front door's knob jiggling! They both said, "Oh no! Let's get out of here!" so they both ran out the back door just as Charlie Brown and his dad entered the house with 6 bags of groceries. Lucy took a bus to her home and Ramona walked to her house. She got there finally, knocked on her door, and her mom answered! She said, "Ramona, you're back! Where were you all this time? I was worried about you! It's already 5:00pm!" Ramona said, "It's a long story…"

Mom interrupted and said, "You smell Ramona! Take a shower and then you can tell me the whole thing!" Ramona was just happy that her trip was all over. 2 days later, Beezus returned from her trip with Henry and 1 day later, Linus's grandmother left to Vermont! Linus went back to Charlie's house and got back his light-blue security blanket! It was all over and Ramona hopped that no more blanket adventures would ever happen again…


End file.
